Commander John Russel
Commander John Russel is a CMC Mech Pilot currently serving aboard the [[The Darwinia|CMC Darwinia]] Early Life John Russel was born shortly before the turn of the millennium at the ancestral home of House Russel on Earth. John spent many of his early years exploring and playing with his half sister Cornelia while his older sister Olivia fussed over them. John never cared for his families titles or responsibilities. Instead he preferred to enjoy his life and spend time with those he cared about. John originally looked up to his father regardless of the lack of attention his father paid him, preferring to work rather than raise his children. After the NIA approached Charles about taking custody of both John and Livi for the Mech Program, John felt betrayed by his father and vowed never to continue the lineage of House Russel. Military Service Russel intended to live out his life in comfort and ease, letting his elder sister move into the spotlight. However upon being taken by the NIA, Russel vowed to excel in all aspects of his training. He became a gifted weapons expert and tactical genius. Making him a prime candidate for a leadership role. However his reluctance to take the lead granted him further respect from those around him. He now advises his closest friend and leader Captain Harry Striker. Much to the dismay of his senior officers, Russel appears to care very little for the lives of fellow soldiers on the battlefield. However those that know him know that he values tactical sacrifice over almost any life. If he can save a planet of billions at the cost of several soldiers, there is no question. Personality Often drunk or hungover, Russel prefers to stand at the darkest corner of whatever room he is in. Or away from others. Spending the majority of his time with his Mech, his fellow pilots, or a female officer in his quarters. Russel is however highly respected and often confided in by his fellow pilots. Who know he would never betray their trust. Easily one of the most trusting and loyal pilots who would more than likely die before breaking his oaths of loyalties to his fellow pilots. Personal Life John keeps a small but intimate friendship group that consists of the Pilots aboard "The Darwinia" ''and a select few others. Often he spends the majority of his time relaxing with his team in the common area or training with Charlotte. John is one of the more promiscuous Pilots. Doctor Rachel Fowler equates this to the Type 3 Synthetic Soul that inhabits his Mech. This has led to a number of altercations on the ship which have given John a reputation of a ladies man, much to Charlotte's dislike. John often spends his evenings in his room either messaging his half sister or reading combat reports from her fleet, usually with a cigar in one hand and a glass of whiskey on his desk. Public Appearance Russel is portrayed as a dark brooding soldier of unbreakable resolve and bravery. The rouge who will go beyond the call to protect his fellow man and assure a victory, no matter the personal cost. He is regarded as one of the most loyal and most daring pilots. Although this is true, the media leaves out his preference for alcohol and sex. The media also presents him as being the estranged lover of Captain Winters. This blend of love interest and sexual appeal has been carefully constructed over the years. Augmentations John lost his left arm on one of his first missions. Although it is possible to "Clone" a replacement of close to 55% of a human body, or even have a cybernetic skeleton with grown flesh over it, John demanded a fully "Slim-Line" style cybernetic arm. John often states this is due to the increased strength, reflexes and abilities the arm can offer, he sometimes confesses that it is a reminder of what his job really is. Like all Pilots, John has a number of neurological implants along his spine and at the base of his skull which allows a near perfect link with his mech. Quotes ''"He who stands with e is my brother." "Success is commemorated. Failure.... merely remembered." "I haven't lost my arm brother! Its over there!" "To the light we bring darkness, to the living we bring death. Those who resist will only suffer longer" "You can have my gun when you pry it from my cold, paranoid, mentally disturbed hand." "A Nuclear bomb can really brighten up your day." "If you dont want a sarcastic answer, dont ask a stupid question." "We used to stack fucks like you five feet high, use you for sand bags." Trivia * Russel smokes White Russel Cigarettes despite having an aversion to his father's company. * Russel also primarily drinks Russel Liquor Whiskey, due to its popularity on the ship and his favor towards its smooth taste. * Russel and Charlotte have a unique and often intimate relationship that they passionately deny to anyone including one another. However drunken rambling from Russel prove his loyalty to his childhood friend extends beyond the grounds of friendship. * Russel profoundly misses his childhood with his siblings. Often mentioning his half sister Cornelia.